


Night Stalker [Perfect CellxReader OneShot]

by KatiMariposa



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Xenoverse - Fandom, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Conton City, Night stalker - Freeform, Obsession, Stalking, Time Patrol, Time Patroller - Freeform, You will be mine, in the night, lurking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiMariposa/pseuds/KatiMariposa
Summary: Based on an Imagine written by me for Tumblr:Imagine: Going to bed after a long day. As you begin to be comfortable in your quiet, dark room, you picked up a strange sense as if someone or something was watching you. You search your room and check out the window, but find nothing. Shrugging it off, you return to your bed and try to sleep soundly, unaware the shortly after, a pair of piercing bright fuchsia eyes appeared and were fixated on you, glowing in the dark of night.





	Night Stalker [Perfect CellxReader OneShot]

The time to unwind had arrived. A soothing long steamy bath in your apartment was warranted after a dreadfully long day of training with one of your mentors near Conton City.

Many times you believed that the mentors of the past were tough to get through, but nothing seemed to compare to Gohan, at least currently. The guy knew how to lift you up and then simultaneously knock you down if not on guard. Your body was covered in dirt marks and bruises. He could be rougher, but he was the type that would hold back to some degree. Compared to the others, Gohan was more gentle towards his students.

The training marks were washing off with the soap suds and hot water as you rubbed your hands over your skin to clean off the dirt. Your body felt drained and beat but once you were done with the bath, you were planning on heading straight to bed. You also had time off the next day and you were certainly looking forward to it.

The water was drained, your hair wrapped with a plushy pastel yellow towel and you slipped into a pair of thin, soft baby blue pajama shorts and spaghetti strap V-neck top set. The steam exited through the bathroom doorway as the cool air rushed in. The change in temperature was like a smooth transition from a warm space to a cooler one.

You inhale deeply and exhale slowly to embrace the genuine feeling of relaxation as you shut the bathroom door behind you and walked casually towards your bed. With the comforter sheet folded over at the corner of the side, it was almost like it was prepared to invite you in for a good night’s sleep. As much as it felt very welcoming, you suddenly came across it as… odd?

Normally, you would never fold the sheet that way when you fixed the bed every morning. It would be flat and barely ending underneath the pillows at the headboard. It seemed peculiar, unless you happened to tweak your routine a bit and not remembered about changing how you fixed it earlier. After all, your head was slightly kabobbled from the training. You had quite a few head knocks delivered from Gohan so there was a chance you had forgotten.

Shrugging it off, you removed the towel from your head after giving your damp hair a few good rubs and a thorough run through with it, hung it over a chair on the side across from the bed where your desk was and crawled into the sheets with a sense of eagerness. You squirmed further into the thick blanket like you were about to rest in a pod. There was truly nothing like the sensation of sinking yourself into bed for the night after a grueling long day of work and training.

Paperwork, train, then missions. Paperwork, train, then missions. Train, paperwork, missions. It was a never ending pattern! If only something more exciting and different could happen, and soon. You popped out for a short second to switch the light from the lamp off on your nightstand and quickly slide back into your nighttime haven. The way the blanket hugged and gently wrapped against your body simulated the feeling of being embraced with the warmth you’ve been seeking for a long time now.

However, it was nothing like being with another person.

Since you’ve started out as a Time Patroller over a year ago, you hadn’t had the best of luck when it came to dating anybody in your league. You made a few friends here and there, but the chance to go out with another patroller for the possibility of it evolving into a meaningful and fulfilling relationship never seemed to cross your path. Even at special events like house parties or Time Patrol gatherings, no one peaked your interest or vice versa. A lonely life you lived, but not one you worried about too much, as work would distract you from time to time, so at the very least it occupied your thoughts on the matter.

You closed your eyes as you allowed your mind to silently drift into peace and quiet, halting every thought you had at the moment so they could shut down and wait until the next day to start back up again, hoping tomorrow would be better for you and that no one would dare bother you about work while on your mini vacation. A puff of breath escaped your lips as you mentally soothed yourself and prepped for a nice slumber. You even gave your pillow a few light pats to fluff it up for more comfort for your heavy head. Until…

A wave of energy swept over you like a forceful outer ring from an explosion. Your eyes shot open while you rose up hastily from under the comforter. Your heart irregularly raced in your chest as the sudden aura sent multiple brushes of shivers down your spine.

“What in the world was that,” you whispered as your breathing became erratic.

Awfully unsettling was the description for this unspeakable sense you picked up when calm and quietness was meant to be present. _What could this be? It felt as if something, or perhaps even someone was nearby, carrying this overbearing dark presence with them. Were they around the unit outside? Has anyone else noticed this? Was it closer than you thought it could be? Maybe inside of the apartment?_

You cautiously hopped out of bed, scanning the room for anything out of the ordinary as your hands balled into fists and decided to search the premises of your home. You walked out into the living and dining areas and inspected each space after switching the lights on. So far, nothing unusual. You then proceeded to check the kitchen for any disturbances, but it was the same results. It was looking good, for now.

You were in no condition to actually fight anybody so you were praying in the back of your mind that there were no intruders to take on tonight.

Suddenly, the sound of the floor faintly creaking were coming from your bedroom, causing you to jolt in place and flare your nostrils in a silent panic. Sweat drops manifested on the temple of your head as your eyes scrolled towards the endless darkness before you.

Nervously approaching your doorway, you took a deep breath and carefully returned to your room, temporarily leaving the lights on where you already scoped in the apartment. Your fists were high at your bust level. Your arms shaking as the bad aura made you slightly sick to your stomach in bits. Your thoughts scrambled as you worried about the possibility of discovering an intruder in your apartment this further into the night when you solely and desperately wanted to sleep and recuperate; to allow your very being to be at its best for next time. The bright rays poured into the archway from the combo of the living room and kitchen lights, giving you some source of sight.

“Is anyone here? Show yourself. NOW,” you raise you voice in a demanding tone.

You wanted to sound threatening, in hopes the invader would either try to leave or come out to reveal themselves so you didn’t seem crazy. You knew you heard a noise that resembled footsteps, but why did they come off like your floor was made of metal? The flooring in the apartments were constructed with layers of wood panels and plush carpets throughout the unit. _How was the mechanical sound possible? Were they wearing metal shoes?_ You shook your head to dismiss the speculation as you realized it was not entirely important right now.

Then, something alarming caught your attention. You notice the window was ajar; partially cracked open from the seal. _Why was the window open? Did you forget to close and lock it?_ Impossible, you groaned. To examine further, you darted towards the window with heavy nervous steps and glued your eyes to it. That’s when the energy became stronger. It was incredible yet disturbing. As the gentle breeze seeped through the crack of the loose window seal, the dreadful sensation formed goose bumps across your skin. Your heart pounded loudly in your ears as you mentally debated whether to push open the large piece of glass higher to check the outside for the source or to close it up.

As much as you believed you could ignore it and leave it be so you could go back to sleep, you knew damn well that something was totally off about tonight. Getting to the bottom of it was necessary!

Counting to three, you threw up the floating layer and shot out the top half of your body, twisting in two directions for any sign of something. You scanned the outer regions of the apartment property, then the inner. The few trees planted around the area lightly rustled and flowed with the wind. The grass looked plain, with the occasional pieces of fallen leaves lying on it. Most of the units surrounding yours were out for the night, with the exception of the couple on the opposite right side building. The night sky was clear, sprinkles of stars twinkling from every corner from the opening. The cool air began to gradually soothe your nerves as your heartbeat was restoring to its normal speed. Your locks of hair gracefully flowed with the direction of the wind while you continued to peer out of the window.

“Hmm,” You hummed in your throat.

Strange was the singular word that came to mind. The unknown aura was gone. No trace remained. _How could it completely vanish without even a lingering inch?_

“Man. Gohan must’ve really knocked my noggin, huh?” you commented under your breath.

You couldn’t believe it but you surmised that whatever it was had already left the area before you could catch them. Good. You were due for a slumber. Dismissing all the worry of the incident, you pulled yourself back into the apartment, slid the window back down to close and lock the seal and drew the dark curtains on each side together. You were thankful that the troubles were over. You assumed the random power had to have come from one of the top officials in the Time Patrol. They had to be travelling by. No biggie.

However, it didn’t seem to solve the issue as to why it felt so evil. But then you recalled that the Time Patrol staffed most, if not all of the bad guys from the past to fill in the positions of mentors for the patrollers to train in their style and arts. It helped increase their abilities, understand how to study and work against the opposing parties, and lastly, get the objectives done.

Honestly, you weren’t too comfortable with the idea of it, but what could you do? Finally, it was time to go to sleep.

You stretched your arms out over your head as you took over a few steps to get to your side of the bed, but before that, you snapped and remembered you left the living room and kitchen lights on outside. Once you took care of that, you charged to the mattress and hopped roughly on top of it, causing the sheets to wrinkle underneath your body. Since there was nothing else to take your attention away, you wiggled yourself under the comforter and planted your head deep into the pillow; your eyes closed shut to ready yourself for dreamland.

It didn’t take very long for you to officially doze off. The evening remained safe and quiet. You had the opportunity to relax and recover.

What you weren’t aware of was that suspicious aura you were sensing moments ago was in fact emanating from a stranger, one who you hadn’t personally met before. In the pure dark recesses of the bedroom in the far corner, a pair of bright fuchsia eyes pierced through to become fixated on you while you slept. They glowed with malice within them. They made sure to lower and maintain their power level so they wouldn’t be detected by you when you searched the apartment. They knew they had to be stealthy around you. They weren’t ready to reveal themselves to you until the time is perfect. For now, HE wanted to admire you from a short distance, like observing a rare piece of art in a gallery.

“Sleep well, my sweet mammal. **We shall meet soon enough** ,” he purred silently in his throat, deeply chuckling as he placed to pale fingers at his forehead and in a split second, he vanished using the instant transmission technique.

 **Cell** was on the hunt and you were his next **prey**.


End file.
